New Happenings
by deangirl1985
Summary: It all started with a dare and a threat. Now Nothing can seperate them now. Not even Harry's profecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I wish to let my readers know that in this context I do not wish to offend anyone.

* * *

><p>New Happenings<p>

~Privet Drive number 7~

-Someone's P.O.V.-

It was a Saturday evening when I finally came around. So I decided to get up and go downstairs to see if my "Mom" and "Dad" remember that they still got me in their house. Well, when I finally got there, I saw that they were crashed. I could smell the smell of alcohol in the room. Slowly figuring out what happened last night while I cleaned out the living room. I had almost got the air freshener, but they don't own any, for they like the smell of alcohol all over the apartment. By this time I remembered what happened. I remember I was getting my relative's and guests their alcohel…

~My Recollection (Flashback) ~

"Where have you been, Brittany?" My "Mom" said, "You were supposed to bring our guests and us our alcohol."

"I am sorry, Mother. But I was trying not to drop any of the bottles and cans. Please forgive me." I said, while putting the cans and bottles down on the coffee table.

"Sorry won't cut it. I say a beating is in order. What do ya'll say?" My "Dad" said slowly coming at me.

"No…you wouldn't." I whispered backing up slowly only coming to a wall. Now seeing his buddies coming at me along as my "Mom". Then the next thing I saw was my "Dad" coming at me with a metal bat that he keeps in his living room.

"Oh…yes…" He said, while he beat me, "I would."

~End Recollection~

Just thinking about that made my skin crawl. Thinking about those men laughing at my limp form. Shoving me in my closet of a room. When I was done with cleaning that horrible room. I went back to my closet and curled in a ball.

~At Privet Drive number 4~

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

I was still cleaning the kitchen when I heard my cousin yell, "Potter! Come outside I need you!" That was when I thought he was going to beat me up again. So I casually went outside to my cousin. Awaiting my punishment. But, then I heard a scream. Coming from here only three houses down.

"Hey, Potter, I dare you to go to that house. People say that there is a wench in there. Go look in the window and see if it is true." he said.

"Why?" I asked, "Why would you want to now?"

"I want to know because maybe the parents want to sell her to me. As a slave." He said, "Now, go, I want to know if it is true. Or I will tell my mom and dad."

"Fine." I said. Now thinking about how sorry I was if someone had to be sold to a new family only to be a slave. It would be horrible. I was now going toward the apartment number 7. Only hearing the sound of screams in there. I could tell that it was a girl my age. I looked in the window to see that there was a girl in there backed into a wall. A Father or Uncle with a bat hitting the girl. He and the others were laughing. They all looked drunk. I watched as he took another swing. I wanted to help, but, just hearing the girl scream was enough to make me run. So I ran back to my relative's household.

As I ran to the house, I heard my cousin say, "I guess she is. Well, my friends', we might just go over there now."

I stopped and I turned around and said, "Oh, no you don't. I would not try to get them to sell her. Or you will get it. Someday."

All they did was laughed and went to a boy named Piers' house. I went back inside finished my chores, and then went to my cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Bad But Good News~

-Brittany's P.O.V.-

My day was going great until I had the visitor. Who came from three houses down? My parent's had to act normal so they let me go out with the boy named Harry. We were headed to the park. It kinda chilly outside. So I put my jacket on. I was glad for I had scratches, swellings, and other injuries under it.

"So… How are you?" I asked while messing with my hands.

"I'm okay. But, I know you're not. There was a reason I asked if you could come outside." He said looking at his feet.

"Okay…What's your reason then?" I said looking up at him slowly.

"I was ordered by my cousin to come to your house to see if-if you were a wench. He wanted to know if your…parents…or relative's if they would let him own you… I said 'fine' because I did not want to…get beat on. Or thrown in my cupboard and starved…and I-I saw your relatives beating on you and laughing. I almost went to stop them but…I didn't need a police report on me then. I am sorry about that. Why do you still live with them? You know…with what they do to you…?" He said, almost in one breath.

"I don't know… Well I guess they need me to do things for them. That's what I was made for. To follow a master and mistress. But, sometimes, I wish that knight in shining armor, or a prince would come take me away. But, I know it most likely that it will never happen. So, I endure it. I am their slave basically. I don't own myself. I lived knowing that someone owns me to do there bidding. I don't think for myself. I am not aloud to do what I want. You are the only person who actually came to my house and asked for me. I am glad. For I see a valuable friend in you. But, the thing is that now. I probably won't see you again. I never get to see people anywhere I live. I never get sweets. I hardly get food. I get hammy downs from my "Mom". I don't get my own clothes." I said every word the truth.

"I am truly sorry. If I could help it I would take you and me somewhere and explore the world as friends. Together we can do anything. I also want to take you to a sweet store. We are going to get you sweets. I have been saving up." he said.

I said, "You don't have to do that…it's fine…"

"I want to. By the way. Do you know how pretty you look?" He said.

"I do…I never gave it a thought." I said, "How am I pretty?"

"You have a great shade of hazel eyes. You have a nice frame, and your hair has a nice curl to it. I like that shade of red hair also." He said while taking my hand, "You have nice skin, and your face is also a nice rounded shape but long. That is how you are pretty. Now let us go to the sweet shop. I think I know what kinds you might like…"

Then we went to the sweet shop while I talked about all the kinds I knew about, and would like to try.

~At the Sweet Shop~

"Harry…that woman is following us…what do we do?" I said, taking his hand for comfort.

"We'll stay here and see what she wants. Okay?" He said, squeezing my hand.

"Okay." I said.

The woman finally got to us and said, "Finally! I got to you two. Why do you run? Are you scared of me?"

"No…What do you want?" I said.

"Could we go somewhere private. Please?" The woman said.

I looked at Harry and he nodded. So we were walking with the woman outside. When we stopped I noticed we were in a garden.

"Now, what do you want with us." Harry stated to the woman, while sitting next to me. Getting into a protective stance behind me.

"I came here to tell you about Hogwarts." the woman said.

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked the woman.

"Good question. Hogwarts is a place for witches and wizards like yourselves. You will learn magic, and live there for the whole year except the holidays. But, we do let people stay during the Christmas and Spring holidays." said the woman.

"But…Madame…there is no such thing as magic. There can't be. My family said so…I can't be a wizard." Harry said.

"Oh. So you are telling me you have never done something you can't explain. Maybe when you were mad or scared?"

"Yeah…I think so…" he said.

"Anymore questions?" she said.

"No. Not for me." I said, taking a hold of Harry's hand, while looking at him for his response. He merely shook his head 'no'.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

`Gringotts`

-Brittany's P.O.V.-

"Harry! This is so incredible! Were a witch and wizard. We can do anything!" I said excitedly.

"It is. I also think that if magic people are like us. Then we could get a hotel or motel room to ourselves. If you want to…" he replied.

"That would be just wonderful! We could live the way we want to. Travel around anywhere, see the sights. Not quite the world, but, we could explore this world together." I said, taking his hand, "Then when we get done with schooling we can explore the world like you said. Together through anything. Right?"

"Right." he said, confirming that promise, clasping my hand. So we went with McGonagall to Diagon Alley.

-McGonagall's P.O.V.-

I sat there and watched their conversation. I figured they were close but met today. I could tell that this is a big vow. I could really see them getting together one day. If Molly Weasley's daughter doesn't try to get him. It would be devastating. These two were perfect for each other. I could also tell that nothing would get in their way when they want it. They were probably going to be more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort together. So then I lead them to Diagon Alley.

-Brittany's P.O.V.-

When we got there it was marvelous. The place buzzed with excitement. There were people everywhere. I could see lots of things like cauldrons, and frogs, broomsticks, bookstores, and clothes. The next thing I saw was this biggest building I've ever had. I turned to Harry and said, "Harry…do you have an idea what the building is for?"

"It looks like a bank." Harry said.

"What is a bank?" I whispered curiously.

"A bank is something you put or stash money." he whispered back.

"Oh…okay. Thanks." I said.

"Now, shall we head inside now you two?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, Madame." I said.

"Now we are going to go to Gringotts. The wizard bank." she said.

It was a grand building. It had large marble walls, and statues. On its' grand door it said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The message on the door kind of creaped me out. Yet I went in there anyway.


End file.
